


discord

by regionals



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (not sexual because i aint like that), Age Regression/De-Aging, Dom/sub, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Online Relationship, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: dal3:12 PMNeed me a freak who isn't afraid to cop a feel.





	discord

**Author's Note:**

> i'm throwing in the towel as far as p!atd rpf goes guys  
> i'm sorry i just haven't been feeling p!atd rpf lately? like it's been a problem for a year now lol
> 
> i do like brallon like its cute but i don't have the drive for it anymore :(   
> i'm not done with like. dallon as far as rpf goes and i do plan to write a few more jallon fics & maybe a few weekman fics but like. i'm gonna throw in that brallon towel.
> 
> this is probably gonna be my last brallon fic for awhile? like... a LONG while?  
> which makes me sad oh my god D: but. yeah. :/  
> this fic is straight up the only thing in my brallon fic folder that i didnt move to my scrapped folder oof   
> it's also like. not quite finished but it's finished enough that im posting it lol

 

**dungeon daddy** 7:57 PM

Hey! I'm sure you have a ton of people sending you messages from the server, but I have a situation going on with another member of the server and I just wanted to ask a few questions.

 

**bumble bee** 7:58 PM

I actually don't get that many messages from the server. What's going on?

 

**dungeon daddy** 8:00 PM

Well. I don't have any definitive proof of any of this so I totally understand if you can't do anything to help me, but, ah, my ex is in the server, and you know how one of the server rules says that 'fake doms' aren't allowed? I believe he'd fall under that category. (Also, contrary to my name, I'm not a dom lol. Just... hear me out?)

I don't want to get him banned from the server just because I don't like him, but because he's not a great person and I don't want anyone else from that server to have to go through half the shit I did & I don't want him preying on anyone else.

 

**bumble bee** 8:09 PM

Hey, I'll take your word for it. If there's anyone in the server making you feel unsafe at all that's already grounds for at _least_ a kick. Can I have a few examples of things he's done, so I can tell some of the other mods to watch out for him and to not let him back onto the server? And also his username.

 

**dungeon daddy** 8:15 PM

JohnDoe#8637. His nickname is 'snacc daddy,' in the server, I think. & it was just... Not listening the few times I've had to use a safe word, on grounds of, _"I'm close! Just let me finish!"_ & also cheating on me with my ex-best friend without having the decency to break up with me first. There's other things too but those are the two major ones that I feel comfortable with sharing.

 

**bumble bee** 8:20 PM

What a fucking asshole. He's definitely getting banned, don't worry about it. I don't want someone like that in my server. Like, if your partner safewords, _you're done._ You don't get to just be like, "Let me finish, _then_ I'll take care of you!" That's a load of fucking shit. Scumbag.

Anyways, sorry about going off like that. I'll go ahead and ban him now. Thank you for telling me about this, man.

 

**dungeon daddy** 8:22 PM

No problem. Thank you for believing me & not questioning me more than necessary.

***

_**Server Daddy** (AKA bumble bee) 8:47 PM in **#announcements**_

_@everyone Reminder: If someone in this server makes you feel unsafe, please don't hesitate to contact me or a mod. They're here to help you, and if someone makes you feel unsafe, chances are they make someone else feel unsafe, and this server is meant to be a safe place._

_@everyone One more reminder: If you don't treat your sub with all the respect in the world, you're a piece of shit._

_@everyone Yet another reminder: If your partner safewords for any reason, you **stop.** No waiting to 'finish' and no bullshit. As soon as they safeword the scene stops and you best take care of your partner or I will find you and I will kill you._

_@everyone Final reminder: If you cheat on your partner, you're a piece of shit and I hope Satan comes for your kneecaps._

***

**dungeon daddy** 9:10 PM

So, I told the guy who owns that one server about Voldemort* and he didn't question me or feed me a load of shit about, _"Well, I don't have any proof, so there's nothing I can do."_ He just believed me and banned him. I mean, to be fair, I'm sure he just doesn't want to risk having an abuser in his server who could possibly prey on other people but I just thought it was cool. Idk. He also sent four messages and pinged everyone in the announcements channel and it made me feel a little special.

(* = I don't want to say his name so we're calling him Voldemort.)

_screenshot.png_

 

**Spoon** 9:11 PM

Bush did it

 

**dungeon daddy** 9:13 PM

I hate you.

 

**Spoon** 9:15 PM

For real, though, that's good that he wasn't putting up with any bullshit. Also those messages in the announcement channels are true as fuck.

 

**dungeon daddy** 9:17 PM

I'm just glad that Voldemort is out of the server. Idk. I used to talk in there a lot but since we broke up, he always responded to my messages with snide shit, or with sarcastic emoji reactions, so I quit talking in there, y'know? I'm glad I can talk in there again without feeling weird about it. I'm gonna go shower & go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Spence.

 

**Spoon** 9:20 PM

Godspeed, young man.

 

**dungeon daddy** 9:21 PM

I'm six years older than you. Shut up.

***

**bumble bee** 11:02 AM

Hey, sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds, but after what went down yesterday, I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here to listen. I've had a handful of not-so-great partners in the past, so for the most part I do have a certain level of understanding when it comes to people not being who they say they are, or turning out to be a different person than you thought they were.

 

**dungeon daddy** 11:06 AM

You're not just saying that, right? You're not trying to patronize me?

 

**bumble bee** 11:07 AM

Absolutely not. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it.

If I'm being real with you, at least a third of why I messaged you is because whoever the guy in your icon is, he's cute. For real, though, I do mean it, and not just because you're cute.

 

**dungeon daddy** 11:10 AM

That's me, lol. Also... I don't know how you feel about nonbinary people, but, ah, I do use they/them pronouns. :)

 

**bumble bee** 11:11 AM

Oops! Sorry about that. Usually I try to make it a habit to use neutral pronouns for people I don't know but I'm not a saint. Rip. I'll keep that in mind for the future, though!

 

**dungeon daddy** 11:14 AM

It happens. I appreciate your message, man. I haven't really had anyone to speak to about this situation, aside from an online friend that I have. He's nice and all, but it's like... He doesn't _quite_ understand, I guess? He hasn't been in any unhealthy relationships, at least not to the degree I have, so idk. He's also six years younger than I am, to be fair, but still. :/ This whole situation in general has been pretty traumatic for me.

 

**bumble bee** 11:16 AM

How old are you? (Is that creepy?)

 

**dungeon daddy** 11:17 AM

I turned 26 about a month ago. (It's not. Don't worry.)

You?

 

**bumble bee** 11:19 AM

I turned 22 about two months ago.

 

**dungeon daddy** 11:21 AM

Everyone I meet is younger than me. Damn.

Anyways, you caught me on my break, and I need to get back to work, so perhaps I'll TTYL if that's okay?

 

**bumble bee** 11:22 AM

Sounds good! :)

***

**bumble bee** 5:57 PM

dungeon daddy

 

**dungeon daddy** 5:59 PM

Thank you for reminding me to change my username lmao.

 

**bumble bee** 6:01 PM

Damn bitch.

 

**dal** 6:02 PM

You live like this?

 

**bumble bee** 6:03 PM

LOL Omg. I haven't had anyone finish that joke for me in so long. Damn.

 

**dal** 6:05 PM

I'm not too up to date on memes, but I did like that one. I could be mid panic attack, and someone could look at me and say, "Damn bitch, you live like this?" and I'd stop long enough to laugh my ass off.

 

**bumble bee** 6:07 PM

Worm.

How was work?

 

**dal** 6:09 PM

:thumbs_down: :upside_down:

It was great. /s

It actually sucked ass, but it doesn't matter idk.

 

**bumble bee** 6:11 PM

Well, I think it matters. How'd it suck? :(

 

**dal** 6:15 PM

I work in a very male dominated field. Today is a day that I'm very dysphoric. I am _very_ stressed.

I can like feel my brain trying to either, one, catapult me into purgatory, or two, revert back to being eight, which is a solid alternative to dissociating, except on the rare occasions my brain decides to fuck off and regress Normal Adult Grown Up Dallon gets Very Stressed by it so either way I'm still going to be upset and unable to take care of myself.

Sorry for unloading. Ugh. :upside_down: I'm probably going to go to bed early so I don't have to deal. I'm not even tired but sleeping is better than being conscious of my stress.

 

**bumble bee** 6:22 PM

It's ok! If I wasn't okay with you unloading I wouldn't have said anything. Can I ask why that, ah, stresses you out? Like the last bit in your second message?

 

**dal** 6:24 PM

It just does. I follow a handful of agere people on Tumblr, and they all do it to cope with stress, sometimes on purpose, whereas to me it's another form of dissociation? When I dissociate I feel this presence above my head and I feel that whenever _that_ happens to me so it's like dissociation but even more stressful! And I suck at grounding myself, at least on my own :'| This stuff was easier to deal with when I was in a Relationship™ and, literally, had someone to care for me when I couldn't do it myself, but now I'm single and absolutely suffering!

I just want to curl up with my head on someone's lap and sleep while they play with my hair and watch TV, preferably with a soft blanket on top of me. Instead I'm just lying on my stomach with my cat on top of me. He's cool and all, but he doesn't replace a boyfriend.

 

**bumble bee** 6:31 PM

I'm sorry if this is totally inappropriate but

May I see a picture of your cat?

I love cats. So much. Idk if you understand.

 

**dal** 6:33 PM

_image.png_

His name is Snowball (ft. my face, covered by an emoji.)

It's a stupid name but I have reasoning behind it

 

**bumble bee** 6:35 PM

I don't think it's a stupid name tbh

What's your reasoning tho

 

**dal** 6:37 PM

I found him as a kitten

When I found him he was in the snow and to be fair he almost froze to death but he blended in with the snow so well that I nicknamed him Snowball until I could think of something better, except the nickname stuck so now I just have a fat ass white ragdoll cat named Snowball. I'd die for him.

 

**bumble bee** 6:40 PM

I, too, would die for Snowball. He's absolutely adorable.

Ugh you're reminding me of how bad I want a cat :(

I've asked my landlord handfuls of times but every time she says no like come onnn

I need a buddy.

 

**dal** 6:42 PM

If you ever move somewhere you can have a cat, I recommend it tbh. Idk how experienced you are with them, but cats aren't as apathetic as people think they are. They aren't, like, all up in your face like a lot of dogs are, which is great for me because idk dogs make me overwhelmed easily but they're like down to lay on you if you're upset which is cool

 

**bumble bee** 6:45 PM

I've had a few cats & you're right. When I was in high school I had this cat that would literally shove me over just so he could lay on me and purr. It was fucking great. I couldn't take him with me when I moved out though so fucking RIP.

 

**dal** 6:48 PM

#rip

Also, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll either talk to you in, like, three hours or in ten. /shrug

 

**bumble bee** 6:50 PM

Lol

Alright, man.

TTYL

Feel better soon. :heart:

***

 

**dal** 1:14 PM

Does blood squick you out at all

 

**bumble bee** 1:37 PM

(I'm at work, sorry for the late response. I have a few minutes free, though.)

Not really. Why?

 

**dal** 1:40 PM

(You're good.)

Fucked my hand up pretty good at work this morning lol

Fingers got caught between sheet metal and barbwire

I was trying to bring some sheet metal into the shop, but one of the assholes I work with set off a few fire crackers (like, the tiny ones) and it scared the shit out of me so I jumped and yes. Domino effect.

It's like stitched up and bandaged and all but I wanted to show someone else because it's the most exciting thing that's happened to me in months

 

**bumble bee** 1:48 PM

Send pics my dude (can I call you dude/man like... does that make you uncomfortable?)

 

**dal** 1:52 PM

(You can. It's fine. Mostly it's just masculine compliments & he/him pronouns that bother me.)

_image-1.png_

_image-2.png_

_image-3.png_

_image-4.png_

_image-5.png_

 

**bumble bee** 1:55 PM

(Ok cool :ok_hand: I'll keep that in mind!) Yo holy shit omg. That looks like it hurts but at the same time it looks cool as fuck. Is that weird?

 

**dal** 2:01 PM

(:D) A little bit but it's ok. It hurts but not that bad? Partially because I'm taking a pain medication & antibiotics and also because I nicked a few nerves so my hand and part of my arm is numb. Rip.

This sucks ass because I'm right handed too & I have to write a ton of measurements down and like. Other stuff. I couldn't even drive myself home. I had to have my parents come and get me + bring my car back to my apartment which sucked even more ass.

My mom is at my apartment still & she's hovering so? Shoot me. Please. Thanks. "Are you okay sweetie? Do you need me to do anything for you?" Like, no. Go home. I'm fine. I'll order a pizza or something.

 

**bumble bee** 2:49 PM

Got busy again sorry

I feel that. I broke my ankle a few years ago and I basically had to pay my second best friend-slash-sort of father figure to leave me alone lmfao. I'm glad you care about me, but _go away._

He was totally cramping my style.

 

**dal** 2:54 PM

I have no IRL friends at the moment who care about me enough to go out of their way for me smh. The only friend I have who I _know_ would go out of his way for me lives in fuckin' Vegas.

 

**bumble bee** 2:55 PM

Me? Or?

 

**dal** 2:56 PM

No? Do you live in Vegas? I have another friend who lives there. I live in Provo.

 

**bumble bee** 2:57 PM

I live in Vegas. I read your message and was like, "Damn, alright. They think pretty highly of me."

 

**dal** 2:59 PM

Lol omg. No. I would never. That's too bold. I've only known you for like a month :s I wouldn't even feel comfortable with asking you for, like, a hug, because what if that's too much, y'know?

 

**bumble bee** 3:02 PM

I would absolutely give you a hug. I really like giving people hugs. Great now I want to hug someone ugh

I haven't hugged anyone in so long

 

**dal** 3:04 PM

My mom hugged me when she saw me this morning but other than her I haven't gotten a hug in mooonths.

I'm a very affectionate person and if I don't get affection I get sad about it

Sorry if me talking about my ex is annoying but he was so not affectionate. I felt like I had to bribe him to get any affection. To be fair he's literally a rapist and he's abusive but still. Sometimes I just wanted a kiss and maybe for him to grab my butt on the occasion I was feeling frisky

 

**bumble bee** 3:09 PM

It's not annoying

I'm glad you guys broke up because like... You deserve better than that. You deserve you a man who's going to hug you and grab your butt.

 

**dal** 3:12 PM

You're right, honestly. Need me a freak who isn't afraid to cop a feel.

***

**dallon** 8:12 AM

(Sorry for the early message -- used to waking up early for work, even if it's Saturday. Rip.)

_image.png_

It is I. One of my friends took a cute picture of me last night and I wanted to show someone

 

**bread** 8:14 AM

Um. Major fucking hottie. :ok_hand: You are very pretty.

(You're good. I was up anyways because my neighbors decided fucking at eight in the morning was a good idea.)

_image.png_

A rare 'soft' Brendon according to my irl best friend lol

 

**dallon** 8:15 AM

Thank you lol

Also you do look very soft wow

Your hair

It's like... fluffy. I hope this isn't too weird but I kinda want to touch it. Also your stubble. This is weird but I have this thing where I like rubbing stubble? I rub my own stubble and it's weird but it's so satisfying.

***

**dallon** 8:17 AM

Please give me the fucking self control to stop flirting with the guy who owns the one server

 

**spoon** 8:17 AM

Nah I like watching you suffer :eyes:

 

**dallon** 8:18 AM

:middle_finger:

***

**bread** 8:19 AM

I'd bust a fucking nut if you touched my hair

or showed me any affection

I love affection, my dude. I'm a touch starved gay and I'm not afraid to admit it.

Also, I would like to touch your hair too. It's nice and long and looks like it'd be nice and smooth to run my fingers through.

 

**dallon** 8:21 AM

I would pay you to do that.

Also can I ask why my name in the server went from the normal color to that like washed out pink color? :eyes:

 

**bread** 8:23 AM

Gave you a custom role :eyes:

_image.png_

***

**dallon** 8:25 AM

He's flirting back and it isn't making my dilemma easier.

_screenshot.png_

"Cutie"? That's... that's gay. I've only been talking to him for like a month now and somehow I'm already at 'cutie' level. Wtf.

***

**dallon** 8:27 AM

Oh

You're making me blush.

 

**bread** 8:30 AM

>:) Mission accomplished. Goal in life = make all the _cuties_ blush.

 

**dallon** 8:33 AM

Goal definitely achieved. Damn.

***

**dallon** 12:48 PM

Should I go make myself an actual meal or should I continue munching on animal crackers while watching TV like some sort of gremlin

 

**bread** 12:52 PM

Go make yourself an actual meal

Nutrition is important

Not that I'm a shining beacon of health or anything, but still, lol.

 

**dallon** 12:56 PM

True I guess

I think I'll go make a sandwich

Dude I'm sorry I'm literally the worst adult

Like I put myself through trade school and I have a nice job and all but like self care? What is that?

 

**bread** 1:01 PM

Mood? I got my degree a few months ago and so far life has just been a lot of fucking around and trying to get a job that actually uses my degree.

 

**dallon** 1:03 PM

What did you major in

College is like a whole thing for me

Went for like a semester then dropped out and went to trade school

 

**bread** 1:05 PM

Communications. Minored in sociology. I kind of want to apply to grad school and try getting a masters because I had fun in college but idk. Shit's expensive. I know this fucking crazy asshole who did like ten classes a semester and got his Master's in three years. He didn't work and he barely left his house and I mean fine I guess he earned it but I could hardly handle five classes let alone _ten._ What the fuck?

 

**dallon** 1:07 PM

That's... insane. Wtf. Why would anyone do that to themselves

 

**bread** 1:09 PM

Less student loans I guess? Idk. I think he just didn't want to be in school for too long. Which is absolutely more than fair but jesus christ

What was trade school like

 

**dallon** 1:11 PM

Hard, lol.

Like, it was cool and all. I spent five years apprenticing under someone before I could get a journeyman's license. I work with sheet metal mostly. I can't work right now until my hand's healed up, and thankfully it happened while I was working so I don't have to pay any hospital bills, nor will I get fired for not being able to work. That was off topic as fuck

Anyways, it was just... a lot of working, I guess? Like I had classes but they were specific to what I was going into, which was welding & metal work. I was going to go to college and get a degree in English but idk. I didn't like the vibe of the place and I didn't want to be a teacher.

Also there was no way I was going to get 'dad muscles,' as one of my friends has so lovingly put it, from being an English teacher.

 

**bread** 1:15 PM

Dad muscles are hot, bro.

Like idk dads always have this inexplicable strength. Maybe it's the instinct to care for their young.

 

**dallon** 1:17 PM

I hate having 'dad muscles.' I'm not a beefcake or anything, but, like... I'm not thin? And I look too masculine for my liking. Ideally I'd look the perfect amount of androgynous so if I'm having a series of days where I'm feeling more feminine or something, I could just easily pass and have no problem with it at all

Also having dad muscles means I'm just a Big Person in general

Which is garbage because every guy I meet wants me to top >:| Like no! No! I don't want to top! How about you top, and choke me out while you're at it! I don't want to be your dreamboat daddy dom!

My grindr profile EXPLICITLY SAYS, "Don't ask me to top. I'm incapable."

Which isn't true like I can top but do I want to? NO!

 

**bread** 1:23 PM

Oh, so, you're dating? :eyes:

 

**dallon** 1:25 PM

Sort of

I've been single for long enough now. I need a boyfriend.

I'm not actively trying to get into a long term relationship with anyone specifically but I've been going on dates here and there, I guess, and I'm occasionally getting laid. Which is always nice.

There are a few guys I've been talking to that I wouldn't mind, at the very least, casually dating though.

***

**dallon** 1:26 PM

_screenshot.png_

Could I be any more obvious what the fuck

 

**spoon** 1:28 PM

Am I one of your mystery guys

 

**dallon** 1:29 PM

Absolutely.

You'll always be my number one, Spencer.

 

**spoon** 1:31 PM

Don't patronize me. Smh.

 

**dallon** 1:32 PM

There's only one mystery guy

It's the guy with the server that I've been talking about. I just said that there were more than one so he didn't suspect, even though I'm being obvious as fuck about all of it. He probably doesn't even like me and is just being friendly and since I'm a dumbass who has a crush on anyone who has ever been nice to them it's only natural that I have feelings for him

***

**bread** 1:29 PM

Honestly, same. I have a FWB thing going on with one of my IRL friends. Usually I think FWB situations are bad and don't work out, but we've been doing this for years at this point, so, like, I dunno. The only issue with him is that he's a bigger top than I am. Like.

Me: Hey, [redacted to protect the innocence], can I top?

Redacted: [somehow gives me a look that makes me crumple and say 'd-daddy?']

I don't know how he does it but out of everyone I know... He's the most daddy.

 

**dallon** 1:33 PM

I know someone like that

His tone over text doesn't give it away but once in awhile we voice, and his actual voice? Uhh--my ass is yours, man.

Tbh I have a crush on him but he's one of those people that everyone just kind of has a crush on & I don't even want to date him but like. I have a friend boner for him y'know.

 

**bread** 1:35 PM

Fucking mood lmfao

I have friend boners for so many people. I wouldn't date them, but I'd be down to fuck.

 

**dallon** 1:40 PM

I feel you. Also, I really need to go make myself a meal now. I forgot I was hungry while we were talking. Oops.

***

**dallon** 2:47 AM

Hey, um.

No one else is awake/answering me right now

And I sort of have a situation.

Aaand Discord says you're online.

 

**bread** 2:49 AM

What's up

(I'm gonna go to bed soon but I can stay up a while longer if you needme to...? I had a late flight because family reunion stuff rip)

 

**dallon** 2:52 AM

No I don't need you to

I'll feel bad

Anyways uh. So. My ex. Garbage Man 2000.

I wasn't thorough in blocking him on everything apparently because about three hours ago I got a message from him on Skype (which I rarely use. I was logged in because I had to restart my laptop earlier and he must've seen me come online.)

I'll send screenshots

_screenshot.png_

_screenshot-1.png_

_screenshot-2.png_

_screenshot-3.png_

_screenshot-4.png_

_screenshot-5.png_

I know it's stupid and I know he's just trying to scare me but I don't know what to do

 

**bread** 2:57 AM

Well. That's fucked up. Have you blocked him?

 

**dallon** 3:00 AM

no

I can't open Skype without wanting to cry

I just force closed it with task manager earlier & took screenshots on my phone before uninstalling it so he's probably sent me more stuff since then

I know he's mad because I won't get back together with him but idk threatening to kill me is, ah, a little much. It's scarier in person because he screams and threatens me to my face but idk. Even over Skype it's still scary.

 

**bread** 3:03 AM

Do you want me to block him for you...? I don't know what I can do because even though I'm not in Vegas RN I'm still like... a little far. I think. Idk where Provo is but I assume it's not that close to where I'm at & stuff like this is easier to handle in person

Sorry if I'm being weird I just want to help

 

**dallon** 3:05 AM

It's like an hour from SLC on a good day

Um. If you want. I'd actually super appreciate that because sometimes I do get on skype to talk to certain people and I know if he isn't blocked then I'm just. Straight up not going to use skype lol

Sorry if my typing is weird I'm sort of like. Crying. :(

 

**bread** 3:07 AM

If you wanna send me your username & pass I'll do it for you. It's nbd.

Also crying isn't any good :( Anything I can do to help with that

 

**dallon** 3:10 AM

[username]/[password]

Also idk. Maybe reassure me? I can tell myself that he's wrong and that I _can_ do better but I'm not a very convincing person & its always nice to hear it from someone else. If you want.

I feel so bad I'm sorry

 

**bread** 3:15 AM

Blocked & also reported. (Also, if he does this shit again, take screenshots and file a police report. Just, ah, speaking from personal experience.)

Don't feel bad, buddy. You're good. If I didn't want to help I would've just acted like I didn't see your message and went to sleep. I'm down to reassure you.

You'll find a better guy than him. Like, honestly, any guy would be a step up from that piece of shit.

Your gender is valid and he's an actual garbage can for misgendering you constantly and saying all that shit about you.

You're lovable. I don't know anyone else who is as lovable as you are. Seriously. You're very sweet and you're the kind of person who everyone can't help but to love. Idk. I, personally, feel drawn towards you, because you're that awesome.

You won't die alone. Whatever bullshit he was saying about you dying alone was absolutely false. You'll find yourself a man and you will live happily ever after with him, so help me god. Speaking of--you'll find someone who wants to have a life with you. He's not the only schmuck who wants a cute partner and a few kids.

***

**bread** 3:22 AM

Yoo, fuckin' shoot me, fam.

Cute person I've been talking to? Yeah, uh, basically I don't know how or why but I care about them so fucking much it's pathetic. Riperoni.

 

**spoon** 3:24 AM

its three in the morning shut up and go to sleep you fuck

***

**dallon** 3:24 AM

thank you :(

I'm screenshotting your messages and I'm gonna keep them in a folder to look @ when I get sad

I'm gonna like... move some of my bedding & my laptop to my living room and sleep in there idk. I feel safer when I sleep in there. If it wouldn't be a huge issue, would you be down for maybe voicing with me at least until I fall asleep?

I've gotten better about sleeping on my own without someone else but I've had a stressful night and sometimes listening to someone helps me fall asleep hh

 

**bread** 3:26 AM

I'm down

Give me a few minutes to get situated in my own bed & I'll call, alright?

 

**dallon** 3:27 AM

:ok_hand:

***

**bread** 10:27 AM

Why does caring about someone have to be fucking scary

 

**pepto** 10:28 AM

good morning

who have you caught feelings for this time

 

**bread** 10:29 AM

This person I've been talking to

They're really sweet and cute.

They messaged me awhile back because their ex boyfriend, who was super abusive and absolutely not the kind of person I wanted in my server, was, y'know, in my server, so I banned him and I saw that they were cute so I messaged them and offered them my shoulder to cry on

I wasn't expecting them to, 1, do it, or 2, for me to actually care. I do care though, more than I'd like to admit, and it's a little weird. I've literally been in a voice call with them for sevenish hours now because they needed someone to talk to so they could sleep. Do you know how sweet this person is UGH

I'm in SLC right now because my dad's family is having a reunion and they live in Provo and I wish we'd known each other longer because low key I want to meet them :/

 

**pepto** 10:35 AM

you got it bad bro

damn

 

**bread** 10:40 AM

oh my GOD

They just woke up they have a cute wake up voice hhh

Ugh. Fuck, man.

:upside_down:

***

**dallon** 3:36 PM

Wanna see the scar on my hand? I got my stitches removed today.

 

**bread** 3:40 PM

Fuck yeah. I love a rugged and scarred person. Absolute nut.

 

**dallon** 3:42 PM

Shh smh

_image.png_

_image-1.png_

Both sides. The back of my hand is where the barbwire was, the front is the sheet metal.

 

**bread** 3:45 PM

I know that hurt a lot but it looks dope

 

**dallon** 3:47 PM

It still hurts a little bit idk. Not bad but my hand tingles sometimes because of me nicking nerves & it gets sore from me trying to rub it.

It's enough that it makes me sad

 

**bread** 3:49 PM

Want me to kiss it better :eyes:

 

**dallon** 3:51 PM

Yes. Please do.

I love getting kissed, especially on injuries. It's weird but it's something I find cute.

 

**bread** 3:54 PM

Not weird at all. I'm always down to kiss ouchies.

Me: Is a grown ass adult

Also me: refers to injuries as ouchies

 

**dallon** 3:56 PM

I think that is, how you'd say... A mood.

Also can I show you my outfit for the day

I feel cute I guess & I don't know who else to send a pic to

Only rules: don't call me daddy like every other unoriginal fuck I talk to.

 

**bread** 3:59 PM

I will not call you daddy

Send the pic

 

**dallon** 4:02 PM

_image.png_

I had to Houdini my way around these leggings so that people couldn't completely see my dick but my ass & my thighs look good, and I personally think this tank top looks nice on me. Shoes are questionable, but it's a little warm, so I figured sandals couldn't hurt.

 

**bread** 4:07 PM

Forgive me if I'm being bold

But

Your ass. Fucking impeccable. 10/10 Would grab (with your consent.)

 

**dallon** 4:09 PM

Go for it tbh

I think the point of me owning these leggings is basically just a cry for any cute guy to touch my butt.

Also. Am I the only one who has certain outfits that are just 'fuck me' outfits. Do you know what I mean

 

**bread** 4:11 PM

_image.png_

Yeah

That specific pair of shorts & that t-shirt are my 'fuck me' outfit. If I wear those, you know I'm finna get railed within the next hour

There was one time I wore those shorts in front of my fuck buddy slash best friend and he just went, "*sigh* You _know_ how much I love your ass in those."

I swear, I couldn't walk for three days after that.

 

**dallon** 4:15 PM

What's the deal with him anyways

You said you guys are fuck buddies/best friends but idk

It sounds like y'all are dating

***

**dallon** 4:16 PM

_screenshot.png_

This is absolutely NOT me trying to see if he truly is single.

 

**spoon** 4:17 PM

Right, right.

Dallon, the master of subtlety.

:eyes:

***

**bread** 4:19 PM

We kind of are, I guess...? I don't think we're star crossed lovers or anything and I can't see myself marrying him in the future. We're both single right now and idk if I've explained this but whenever we're both single we like... pretend we're dating? I guess?

It's FWB thing, definitely. We're still bros but we fuck and make out and go on dates occasionally and that literally sounds like I'm dating him but like if I started dating someone else we'd stop no problem because we have before, I guess. I've had a few partners who aren't comfortable with it and it's like... that's fine tbh. I get it. If you know your partner has a history of fucking his best friend then it's not really that far fetched for you to be a little wary.

And I won't lie, because whenever I am in a relationship I do have to distance myself from him. Not because I'm going to cheat but because it's a little weird. I also usually don't tell my partners about all of that but it's whatever I guess idk.

TMI?

 

**dallon** 4:26 PM

Nah

I was just curious

So

You _are_ technically single, then?

 

**bread** 4:27 PM

Yes.

***

**dallon** 4:28 PM

_screenshot.png_

Smooth as peanut butter.

 

**spoon** 4:30 PM

Dude. You're so not subtle. Holy shit.

***

**dallon** 9:02 PM

I just got home from the worst fucking date _ever._

 

**bread** 9:03 PM

Tell Papa Brendon what happened

 

**dallon** 9:04 PM

I'm not calling you 'papa.' I will call you Father.

 

**bread** 9:05 PM

Good enough

For real tho what happened

 

**dallon** 9:06 PM

I got stood up and now I'm like. Really sad.

Am I really that unlikable that the guy didn't show ._.

 

**bread** 9:09 PM

No you're not unlikable shut up

For the record, I, personally, would never have stood you up like that.

 

**dallon** 9:11 PM

Thanks, man.

Ugh. I want to just cry? It was so embarrassing because I was like "Oh, I'm waiting for someone," whenever waitresses/waiters would walk by and eventually I just had to order something. It was fairly bad. I actually did start tearing up. It wasn't even going to be a serious date. Like, we were going to have dinner, then go back to his place, fuck, and then I was going to go home.

Am I too sensitive?

I think I may be.

 

**bread** 9:15 PM

Dude no

I'd probably get upset myself if someone stood me up

 

**dallon** 9:17 PM

Ugh :/

At the least I am using up my vacation time next week

I'm looking forward to that.

 

**bread** 9:21 PM

Ooh! What are you going to do? :open_mouth:

 

**dallon** 9:22 PM

Well. You know that one friend I have? I've mentioned him a few times but he lives in Vegas like you do and I'm visiting him next week. I've visited him a few times before and I'm fairly fucking amped about it. (Also, I think he specifically lives in Henderson but he always says Vegas when he talks about where he lives so IDK.) He's chill. Cool as a cucumber.

 

**bread** 9:23 PM

Visit me instead ://

Actually I'm joking please don't feel pressured

 

**dallon** 9:24 PM

Lmao

Actually I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something while I was there? If your schedule allows it, and if I'm not busy of course :open_mouth: I have no idea what my pal has planned.

 

**bread** 9:25 PM

My schedule is literally wide open

My bestie has plans for next week so tbh if you find the time I'm totally down to get coffee. Or literally anything you want.

***

**dallon** 6:57 AM

Hello I don't know what time it is in Ohio but I have a dilemma

 

**BALD ASS BITCH** 6:59 AM

it's nine

what's poppin

 

**dallon** 7:00 AM

I've been talking to this guy and I've had a hunch that him and one of my other friends know each other IRL and now I'm pretty sure they do and I don't know what to do about it because I'm supposed to visit my friend next week and there's a high possibility that the guy I'm talking to might just show up and I want to meet him and all but on my own terms, you feel?

Also, why are you named bald ass bitch?

 

**BALD ASS BITCH** 7:03 AM

I buzzed my hair off because it was gross and fried and the gremlin started singing that bald ass bitch vine to me

also that's more than fair man

how do you know that they know each other?

 

**dallon** 7:07 AM

The guy I'm talking to sent me a picture of himself and my friend was in the background of it

I want to say something but I don't want to be weird. But. I also don't know if I can spend next week constantly anxious wondering if he's going to just pop up, because he has hardly no boundaries with my friend from the sounds of it, and I don't know if 'a friend' being over would stop him.

Also, I simultaneously fear Tyler, yet admire him for his boldness. Lmao.

 

**BALD ASS BITCH** 7:09 AM

me too

anyways, back on topic. you should probably talk to the guy.

 

**dallon** 7:10 AM

I might. It's gonna take me awhile to work up to it :(

***

**dallon** 7:45 AM

Hey can I ask you something

 

**bread** 7:46 AM

Of course

 

**dallon** 7:47 AM

Is Spencer your friend that you occasionally fuck

 

**bread** 7:48 AM

I mean

Yeah

How did you... know?

 

**dallon** 7:50 AM

He's my friend that I'm visiting next week

And I saw him in the background of the selfie you sent last night at like two in the morning.

 

**bread** 7:52 AM

huh

um

can i ask a question know

now*

fuck

 

**dallon** 7:53 AM

Are you ok

Also, yeah

 

**bread** 7:55 AM

no

are you dating him

 

**dallon** 7:57 AM

No ._.

I visit him once a year, and have been for the past two years.

Why

 

**bread** 8:01 AM

I have a bone to pick with him

***

**dallon** 12:09 PM

Are you going to answer me what bone are you picking with him

 

**bread** 12:15 PM

Are you at work or anything

 

**dallon** 12:20 PM

Lunch

 

**bread** 12:25 PM

I'll make it quick then

Basically.

He knows that you're the person I've been

Talking to

and has been indirectly sabotaging my attempts to... flirt, so to say.

because _he_ thought the two of you were going somewhere

like, romantically

and now I'm livid with him because it's fucked up to sabotage something like this

I don't want to pull a Spencer and just assume you have, dare I say, feelings for me

but on the off chance you do

ok

so

this situation would be a lot different if I was the only one he was affecting by this

but it affects you too

 

**dallon** 12:36 PM

How has he been sabotaging though

 

**bread** 12:40 PM

Every time I would go to him, to ask for advice, or to just talk about you, he'd act weird or he'd tell me that, oh, I'm just getting mixed signals, or that I shouldn't trust you because what if you're some creepy old man trying to prey on me because I'm young and vulnerable or that maybe you just need a shoulder to lean on and that you probably aren't looking for a relationship especially this soon after getting out of an abusive one even tough it's been literally months at this point

He told me that next week his _boyfriend_ was visiting him and asked me specifically not to come over at all

 

**dallon** 12:45 PM

Unless he has a boyfriend I don't know about, he's wrong. ._.

I think I should go have a talk with him

Um

I'll do that. After work.

***

**dallon** 5:57 PM

What the fuck is your issue

 

**spoon** 6:00 PM

?

 

**dallon** 6:01 PM

Don't act fucking stupid.

What's your fucking issue?

Telling Brendon your BOYFRIEND is visiting you? Are you fucking kidding me?

Talking him out of trying to flirt with me knowing _full well_ that I like him, because you have some stupid crush on me?

Let me make this clear--I don't like you romantically.

I thought, _thought,_ I could trust you enough to come to me if anything was unclear.

What the fuck were we going to do next week? All we ever do is hang out and go sight seeing because that's what we do because we're _friends_

And I like that I don't want anything more from you than that

 

_**dallon** 6:02 PM (not sent)_

_This is fucked up Spencer_

 

_**Clyde [BOT]** 6:02 PM_

_Your message could not be delivered because you don't share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient._

_Only you can see this — **delete this message.**_

***

**dallon** 6:05 PM

_screenshot.png_

I guess I'm not visiting him next week lol

 

**bread** 6:07 PM

That's fucked.

He blocked me too

I've been friends with him since gradeschool so I'm sure I'll get unblocked eventually but holy shit

Are you ok

 

**dallon** 6:10 PM

Not really

I still have a flight to Vegas next week

Except now I have no one to pick me up from the airport

And nowhere to stay

Plus two hundred dollars down the drain

 

**bread** 6:15 PM

You know what

Fuck Spencer

Visit me instead

Except this time I'm not joking

My apartment is small and godawful and I only have a couch for you to sleep on

But I'm a fuck of a lot more entertaining than that _sack_ is

And I'm sure we could have fun on our own

 

**dallon** 6:19 PM

That sounds great

But

I have really bad anxiety about meeting you

Not because you're bad or anything but because I'm just

It scares me

I guess?

I still don't really know that much about you other than what you look like from the few pictures you've sent, and I don't even know what your voice sounds like.

 

**bread** 6:24 PM

Oh

Right

I have a reason for that

That apparently I just haven't mentioned

Like, a reason I haven't let you hear my voice

 

**dallon** 6:27 PM

? :(

 

**bread** 6:30 PM

I'm trans and I just didn't know how you felt about... dating trans guys. A lot of DMAB people I talk to are nitpicky about dating trans guys. And I just. I didn't mention it at first because I was afraid of how you would react and since then I've just been worried that if you did react negatively it would affect me badly, especially since I do like to think that we're at least a little close.

I'm sorry if that's, for some reason, something that's an immediate no-go for you

 

**dallon** 6:32 PM

Is that it

Because

I don't care

I mean, I care, but not in a bad way

I haven't dated any trans guys or trans people in general

I'm the only trans person I know IRL or online, except for one other person, and except you, I guess

Am I even trans

I'm not cis but I'm not, like, a girl, you get me?

 

**bread** 6:34 PM

I mean IMO I think as long as you aren't cis then you're trans

Some people disagree but if you don't identify with whatever gender the doctors told you that you were when you were born then you're trans, even if you're, say, nonbinary.

Anyways that's not, uh, a deal breaker for you?

 

**dallon** 6:37 PM

Dude, no, not at all

It mightchange how I talk around you a little bit on the off chance I say something that I think might be offensive but otherwise we're good.

I mean, as long as me being nonbinary isn't an issue then yeah

 

**bread** 6:40 PM

We're so good, bro. Totally gucci.

 

**dallon** 6:42 PM

Ok so somehow you being trans makes you less intimidating to me

Mostly because a good part of my, like, anxiety, was the pronoun thing

 

**bread** 6:43 PM

We're good on pronouns :)

Also, since we're both out to each other, and since you seem to be, ah, a little out of my generation, can I ask how you figured out you were NB? I don't really know any NB people so I'm curious I guess

Like I'm a binary trans guy so I just wonder

Sorry if that's offensive

 

**dallon** 6:44 PM

"Out of your generation"

Are you calling me old

 

**bread** 6:46 PM

No, no

I mean

You're not like me, I guess?

A lot of trans people I know, including myself, work easy, high paying white collar jobs

Whereas you're like my dad--you work a blue collar job

And most people in blue collar jobs, and white collar for that matter, are very... straight. You feel?

 

**dallon** 6:50 PM

Oh

I work a blue collar job because I'm stupid

AKA college wasn't for me and being a musician didn't pay the rent.

I found out through Tumblr which I feel is very normal for a lot of trans people now a days

Like, reading about it on the internet and being like, "Oh, that's me!"

I mean, you're trans

You know how dysphoria feels right

 

**bread** 6:56 PM

yep

 

**dallon** 7:12 PM

(Sorry, had to feed Snowball. He was harassing me.) (By harassing, I mean meowing non stop and swiping at my legs. He's missing teeth so I have to mix wet food, dry food, and hot water together for his food, which takes longer than necessary.)

Anyways, I was just wondering what that feeling was, and then I figured it out

I have a very, uh, conservative family. And my workplace isn't exactly queer friendly. So I'm not out IRL at all, except to my ex boyfriend, and you know how gross and transphobic he was lol

Anyways we should make plans for next week :)

***

**dallon** 4:09 AM

j-man

 

**baldie** 4:10 AM

wassahhhh duuuudeeee

sorry its late i'm obligated to type like a dumbass this late :tired: :ok_hand:

 

**dallon** 4:12 AM

I just sighed

It's fine

So update on the whole situation with the guy I've been talking to and my friend:

1\. I'm not friends with my friend anymore, 2. I'm visiting the guy I've been talking to instead of the ex-friend, 3. The ex friend was sabotaging my relationship with the guy because somehow it wasn't clear that we're just friends and that I want nothing more from him than... well, nothing, right now., 4. The guy I'm talking to is trans!!! This seems random and weird but you know how it is with cis guys and pronouns lol

 

**baldie** 4:20 AM

blaze it

also yeah

that's fucked up @ your ex friend

but i'm glad things are working out with the guy :)

 

**dallon** 4:21 AM

You're twelve, I swear to god.

Anyways, yeah. I don't think my friendship with him is permanently over, but right now I need a break. I already have enough trust issues without him being fucking weird.

Also, now that me and the guy have confirmed that we do, in fact, have mutual feelings for each other, and since you're alright with me being a gross kinkster, he's amped up his dom game, as I'd like to call it

He told me to go to bed and the way he said it...

You know that caveman Spongebob picture? That's me at him telling me to go to bed.

Ugh.

I guess I should sleep.

 

**baldie** 4:27 AM

lol omg

go to bed

Speaking Of

I Have A Boy Of My Own Who Isn't In Fucking Bed Apparently

 

**dallon** 4:30 AM

Tyler or your actual son

 

**baldie** 4:31 AM

... both actually

to be fair, Tyler has work and my kid always wakes up whenever Tyler's getting ready so I need to go put him back to bed

hopefully in his own bed if he doesn't give me that fucking puppy eyes look

i hope you never have kids because you never know how weak a kid looking up at you with puppy dog eyes will make you until you have them

 

**dallon** 4:35 AM

Lmao. Go take care of your son

This noodle is going to skidoodle

Night, cool dude

***

**dallon** 10:07 AM

_spongegar.png_

This was me last night when you told me to go to bed

It was like "oh no he caught me"

I don't know if you're doing it on purpose but you're stepping your dom game up

And I'm ok with it

 

**bread** 10:10 AM

LOL

I'm definitely doing it on purpose :)

I mean I can stop if you want me to

 

**dallon** 10:12 AM

Nooo :( Don't stop. I enjoy it.

Oh also how tall are you

 

**bread** 10:13 AM

Not very

I'm not, like, _short,_ but I'm probably shorter than you

5'7"

 

**dallon** 10:14 AM

Oh man

I'm 6'3"

I hope that doesn't make shit weird

I'm fairly clingy.

 

**bread** 10:15 AM

Nah man

We can manage it.

Cling as much as you want.

 

**dallon** 10:20 AM

Can I ask a question about

uh

a thing

 

**bread** 10:21 AM

What thing

 

**dallon** 10:22 AM

It's slightly embarrassing

 

**bread** 10:23 AM

Tell me the thing

 

**dallon** 10:24 AM

Hhh no now that I think about it, it's stupid and weird

 

**bread** 10:25 AM

It's probably not

Just ask

 

**dallon** 10:26 AM

Okay, I'm so sorry if I'm being presumptuous

But

Are we going to, perhaps, have sex

 

**bread** 10:27 AM

I mean

Whatever you're comfortable with I'm down for

We're going to be spending a week together and idk I feel like it'd be weird if we didn't but at the same time it's up to you. I also wouldn't particularly be against the idea since I'm no longer friends with my fuck buddy and also since it seems as if we've, ah, gotten closer, at least since actually confirming that we have caught the so-called feelings for each other.

 

**dallon** 10:34 AM

My only thing is that if I safeword, we stop, and also I'm not overly interested in doing any super intense scenes. Like, I'm cool with being dicked down and I'm more than alright if you're a little rough with me but like. Nothing SUPER weird.

 

**bread** 10:37 AM

Hey, man, personally I'm not comfortable with doing any intense scenes anyways because there needs to be a level of trust there that we don't quite have yet given we live so far apart, and we also need to have a long talk about things you are and are not okay with, and things that I am and am not okay with.

I'm the kind of guy who's gonna want to make sweet love to you all night long especially if it's our first time doing anything together

As corny as that sounds lol

 

**dallon** 10:49 AM

Ok

Good

I wasn't really sure what you were expecting from me as far as that goes

 

**bread** 10:52 AM

The most I expect is one (1) hug.

That's it. I just need a single hug to survive.

 

**dallon** 10:55 AM

I can arrange that :)

***

**dallon** 5:07 PM

I just made dinner for myself, and also, uh, you might want to check the server. ._.

 

**bread** 5:09 PM

Oh god

I have 50 unread pings from the mod channel in that server. Fucking rip, dog.

Can you tell me what's happening so I can brace myself

 

**dallon** 5:11 PM

Anti-kink people decided it'd be cool to raid the server. I, personally, have been pinged a handful of times by them since my role is set to display separately from everyone else. It's why I'm on invisible right now lol

 

**bread** 5:15 PM

Lovely

That's nice

I guess I'll go take care of that. Fuck.

***

_**Server Daddy** (AKA bread) 6:39 PM_

_@everyone jesus christ what part of "no raiding please" don't you fuckers understand holy shit._

_@everyone btw, please do note that my name on this server is indeed a joke and that i don't actually like to normalize gross things like some of those people think. if calling me daddy gets you off though i mean... :eyes: go ahead._

_@everyone also @dallon is a massive sweetie and if i see one more person being mean to them i will actually lose my fucking mind._

***

**dallon** 6:43 PM

If I'm a sweetie, why is my role named 'cutie?' :thinking:

 

**bread** 6:45 PM

Because you're cute

You're also a massive sweetie

I'm sorry I don't make the rules.

Also the snake ended up being one of the mods, which is... nice.

I mean I banned them and all but. What the fuck. I feel so bad so many people were upset.

 

**dallon** 6:47 PM

Some people are just good at lying I guess

Y'know

It sure would be a shame

If there were a handsome boy who could... dare I say...

Call me and talk to me while I eat since I'm lonely and missing someone I haven't even met

 

**bread** 6:50 PM

That sure does sound shameful.

I wonder who could possibly fulfill that request.

God you're fucking cute

I'm gonna have to kiss you so fucking much.

 

**dallon** 6:53 PM

:D

***

**dallon** 5:30 AM

Are you done ignoring me?

Oh I see Clyde didn't message me.

I guess you are.

 

**spoon** 5:30 AM

im sorry

 

**dallon** 5:31 AM

I'm not accepting your apology, but I do appreciate it, despite how lackluster it is.

Apologize to Brendon. He's a fuck of a lot more pissed about this than I am.

Anyways.

My two other friends are asleep, and I figured you weren't. I figured correctly.

Let me make this clear, right off the bat, so that you don't get any mixed signals--I do not want to see you while I'm in Vegas. Not even for an apology or a talk or you popping up at Brendon's unannounced.

Now that that's out of the way.

Can we be friends again?

 

**spoon** 5:34 AM

yeah

we can

i don't know what else to say other than im sorry

sorry about that i guess?

 

**dallon** 5:36 AM

It happens

My flight is in an hour and I'm panicking.

What if I don't like him in person

 

**spoon** 5:40 AM

you will

trust me

he's very likable

go get the boy

or, come get, i guess.

***

**bread** 8:32 AM

WHERE ARE YOU WHERE ARE YOU WHERE ARE YOU

 

**dallon** 8:33 AM

Dead. I have died and ascended this mortal realm.

 

**bread** 8:34 AM

No the fuck you have not

_image.png_

Is this you

 

**dallon** 8:35 AM

Lmao not every tall person you see is going to be me.

I'm waiting for my suitcase.

(Real talk though: Be gentle with me if you come find me please. I'm overwhelmed from flying & from all the people here and will have a panic attack if you, like, jump on me or hug me violently or something. On that, note, I am okay with you patting me on the arm or something to get my attention and then letting me give you a hug because the hug needs to be on my own terms right about now. Today is definitely... a day.)

***

Dallon bites at their thumbnail as they wait for their suitcase to come around on the conveyor belt. They're shifting back and forth slightly on their legs, dying of anticipation the entire time they're waiting for both their suitcase, and for Brendon to finally come find them.

They have their suitcase and carry on and are standing near a bench with their phone in their hand by the time they feel a gentle pat right on their bicep. They turn around, and every little piece of anxiety plaguing their brain leaves, because, yeah, _alright_ \--this isn't nearly as scary as they figured it would be. They bend down, and although the hug is only slightly awkward as far as positioning goes, it's still a damn good hug.

***

**dallon** 7:45 AM

I'm going to cry Brendon called me out so bad in the airport.

I bent down to hug him and apparently the way I hugged him made him say, "Jesus--you're like a bottom stuck in a top body." Like I'm SORRY. I'm trying my best. I'm, like, reeling from it.

I'm not actually going to cry. If anything, I'm going to cry from laughing so hard. He's not wrong.

 

**spoon** 7:48 AM

Was that literally the first thing he said to you lmao

 

**dallon** 7:50 AM

Yes, actually. Lmao. Oh my god.

***

**dallon** 7:07 PM

What's the biggest lie you've ever told yourself

 

**baldie** 7:07 PM

that i'm cishet why

 

**dallon** 7:09 PM

Me and the guy I've been talking to said we shouldn't have sex the first day we meet each other. But. We broke that promise (?) within, like, an hour. I'm serious. We got back to his place so I could put my suitcase/carry on away and then we kissed and it escalated very fast.

Like I don't know if you've ever met someone that you have insane chemistry with but, rest assured, it's weird. He then proceeded to take me out to lunch and we've been hanging out since we got back. He is currently ordering pizza to share for dinner.

 

**baldie** 7:13 PM

are we close enough that i can have the deets

so to say

 

**dallon** 7:15 PM

I mean. I guess.

There aren't really a lot of details...?

I do believe that it was the best sex I've ever had, and it was literally just a quickie in his kitchen.

It was... interesting, to say the least.

 

**baldie** 7:18 PM

kitchen sex already? :eyes: my little dude's growing up so fast

 

**dallon** 7:19 PM

Literally, shut up. Lmao.

His apartment is smaller than mine so his kitchen is like right behind his living room.

We were closest to the dining table so. That's where we did the deed. For the first time in three years I topped and it wasn't awful. To be fair, though, there wasn't much we could do that didn't require, like... a ton of preparation, you feel? He made me feel safe and he didn't say anything invalidating I guess

 

**baldie** 7:23 PM

yeah man. i rarely top because it's just... more convenient if i dont

it always does wind up being a pissing contest of who's the bigger bottom between me and my own partner though lol

 

**dallon** 7:24 PM

I mean he's definitely a top no doubt about that

I don't know how he done did it but like even with me literally just railing him on his dining table he still made me feel like he was in control? If that makes sense lmao.

 

**baldie** 7:25 PM

is that dumbass for power bottom

 

**dallon** 7:26 PM

Yes

I forgot that word was a thing lol

***

**dallon** 7:15 AM

You know what's illegal

Waking up alone

 

**bread** 7:21 AM

True, but, hear me out.

I was getting breakfast because I suck at cooking anything that isn't rice.

And

You deserve breakfast

Even if it's just donuts and coffee from Dunkin' Donuts

 

**dallon** 7:23 AM

I guess I can allow that

 

**bread** 7:28 AM

Also IDK what you want to do today but we're gonna go do some sight seeing

Nothing too extreme but sitting in my apartment is boring and it's not like it's the middle of summer (since it's November) so it won't be too hot or anything

 

**dallon** 7:30 AM

That sounds fun

Can I use your shower

I'm a little smelly from the... strenuous physical activity we were partaking in yesterday morning, and last night.

 

**bread** 7:34 AM

Yeah go ahead

My shower isn't that complicated so you should be able to figure it out?

I don't care what body wash of mine you use as long as it's not the one in the white bottle, because that one is expensive and I use it since I have god awful acne

***

_**Server Daddy** (AKA bread) 12:07 PM_

_@everyone By the way: Cutie Acquired._

_image.png_

_***_

**dallon** 10:17 AM

Day two went very well, and day three is going awful.

 

**baldie** 10:19 AM

how so

 

**dallon** 10:20 AM

Well

I woke up at six, since that's just when I wake up, and I used his coffee maker to make coffee except I'm a fucking dumbass and managed to drop the coffee pot, which shattered, and sent boiling hot coffee all over my legs, feet, and the floor

So. I have burns all over my legs and feet. I started crying and freaking out because living with my ex for two years meant that every time I broke a dish or got injured, I got yelled at so I was preparing to get yelled at even though he's very nice and wouldn't yell at me over that

 

**baldie** 10:23 AM

did he react good?

 

**dallon** 10:23 AM

Of course

He managed to get me out of his kitchen without letting me step on any glass, and then cleaned it up and made sure I didn't _have_ to go to an emergency room

Point is I spent an hour panicking because I do that before I gave him like twenty dollars to buy a replacement coffee pot

After _that,_ he went and used my twenty bucks to get breakfast for us and that cheered me up a bit

Up until, like, ten minutes ago

I forgot that Thanksgiving is on Thursdaybecause my parents are French immigrants who don't celebrate it beyond using it as an excuse to cook stuff :')

He did too, but his mom called him, I guess.

So. I'm now supposed to meet his family because he explained that someone he's _seeing_ is staying with him for the week.

On one hand I thought it was cute that he acknowledged that we're, like, a thing, on the other hand, _it's been a week._ I don't know if I'm emotionally prepared to meet his family

I haven't ever met anyone's family before because my ex wasn't out, and lord knows I'm not out to my evil Mormon parents. (They're not, like, _evil,_ but they're probably homophobic.)

_He's_ out though and aside from my online friends, my ex, and him, I'm not out, _at all._ The most I've done in public is hold his hand.

 

**baldie** 10:30 AM

if his parents are okay with him being trans, i don't see why they wouldn't be okay with _you_ being trans.

it also sounds like he's probably brought home a few boyfriends and girlfriends before anyways.

also, if i can sit through thanksgiving with tyler's family (and let me tell you -- his parents are fucking mean) i'm sure you can sit through thanksgiving with his family. they sound less scary

 

**dallon** 10:33 AM

He said his parents are super nice & that he _will_ explain the whole, ah, pronoun thing to them, but I have: anxiety.

 

**baldie** 10:34 AM

if his parents are assholes i will personally kill them for you.

 

**dallon** 10:35 AM

Please don't kill Brendon's parents

***

**dallon** 4:32 PM

Brendon has no siblings.

This is fucking awkward.

We're the only two other people here beside his parents and his parents' cat.

Their cat is cute and is currently in my lap.

 

**spoon** 4:33 PM

George (the cat) is fucking great.

Yeah, though. I've spent a few holidays with them and it's a little weird. His parents are nice, though. Or, well, I hope they are.

 

**dallon** 4:36 PM

They're super nice. I don't know why I was worried about them being mean.

Also, I'm trying not to laugh right now.

Brendon is bickering with his mom, except they're bickering in, like...

It _sounds_ English but I don't know

I'm grew up in Utah I'm not exactly cultured

 

**spoon** 4:37 PM

Hawaiian pidgin

It's like a mish mash of creole and English or something idk

 

**dallon** 4:40 PM

I think they're arguing about how to set the table

Okay now they're flat out not speaking English and Brendon's yelling. (He looks very cute when he's angry I don't know why. He gets all red faced and its just. Cute.)

 

**spoon** 4:41 PM

Oh, no shit? They've hit the full on Hawaiian level of arguing. That is a rare level of arguing, seen only once a year. (I'm lying. They argue like that all the time.)

 

**dallon** 4:43 PM

Brendon just came in here and told me they were, indeed, arguing over how to set the table. It apparently got very heated. They couldn't decide where to sit me -- across from his dad, or his mom.

Hi it's B I took Dallon's phone

I still hate you and I'm not unblocking you yet but why the fuck does it need to be so complicated to set the table just let Dallon choose where to fucking sit oh my god they're an adult they can make their own choices also god the keyboard on their phone is godawful idk if you know this but they have an iPhone and I am definitely kinkshaming.

 

**spoon** 4:47 PM

Fair

I'm gonna go eat chinese food and watch reruns of Breaking Bad

Good luck with dinner

***

**dallon** 10:12 AM

_spongegar.png_

^ me after the _really_ good sex I had last night that led to the best aftercare I've ever had in my life

 

**baldie** 10:15 AM

oh? aftercare? :eyes: do tell.

like, please tell. anything to distract me from tyler's mom asking weirdly invasive questions about me being trans. (i think she's trying to be nice and educate herself, but there's honestly nothing too complicated about why i had a kid with her son at sixteen other than i was stupid and didn't know condoms were actually useful lol.)

 

**dallon** 10:17 AM

Oh, ew. If you guys didn't live like two hours from his parents I'd say go home. Rest in peace, dude.

Um. There's still not much to tell? He hasn't, like, _topped me_ yet, which I'm still eagerly awaiting, but like. We got down to some kinky business last night, and you _know_ I pedaled him for some cuddles afterward.

I need to have a talk with him about sex. Like nothing bad but when I get home I might bring it up because I don't know when/if we'll ever see each other again. Which is sad. Wow. :(

 

**baldie** 10:20 AM

you'll see him again, so help me god. i don't care if i have to go get a job instead of being a stay at home dad. i'll fund this, man.

 

**dallon** 10:21 AM

You're sweet.

He came back with breakfast, so I'm gonna go eat. Good luck with the thinly veiled transphobia. I believe in you.

***

**dallon** 12:17 PM

As a person with severe anxiety, I don't think I've ever cried this much.

I was always a little bummed when I had to go home after visiting spoon boy but as soon as I was in my apartment I just started crying. I haven't even unpacked anything. I've just been on my couch crying and watching cat videos on YouTube trying to not be sad. :/

 

**bread** 12:19 PM

Crying isn't any good :(

Not gonna lie, I've been a little misty-eyed myself. And by a little, I mean a lot. You left one of your sweatshirts here, and I just want you to know I'm wearing it, and I'm not going to stop wearing it until I eventually have to wash it and mail it to you since I'm nice and would feel bad about stealing your sweatshirts.

 

**dallon** 12:25 PM

I... actually left it on purpose.

I may or may not have swiped one of your jackets.

It's stupid but it smells like you and it's making me cry more

Jesus

 

**bread** 12:27 PM

I think I know which one you stole and I'm ok with it since it was way too big for me anyways

Is it the black one with the gray lining

 

**dallon** 12:27 PM

Yeah

I think the thing I'm most scared of

Is if I never see you again

I'm sorry if that's super clingy or anything

 

**bread** 12:29 PM

It's not super clingy. I think that's a rational thing to be afraid of. I mean, I share that fear. We don't really live that far apart, so I don't think it would be too hard for us to see each other again, but it's still kind of a whole ordeal. I haven't ever really been in any long distance relationships either, I guess. (Is it too bold of me to assume we're, like... a thing?)

If my parents visit my grandparents in SLC for Christmas, we could probably see each other.

 

**dallon** 12:33 PM

I hope they do that.

(No, I don't think so. I mean... I met your parents. So. Idk. That feels like a relationship sort of thing. I mean I would feel as if you were cheating on me if you got involved with anyone else, so I think that's telling in and of itself.)

***

**dallon** 2:07 AM

Since it's been a week since I got home

Can I talk about something a little serious

 

**bread** 2:09 AM

Part of me wants to ask you why you're not in bed like you promised me you would be four hours ago. :unamused:

 

**dallon** 2:10 AM

_spongegar.png_

... reasons.

I have some stuff on my mind, mostly, that I felt weird about talking about in person, or talking about so soon after getting home, I guess.

Also, like, scintilla. It's not that I don't like it when you boss me around and tell me what to do it's just that I'm having a weird night and I'd like to talk to you as a friend right now and not my dom, I guess. And. Right now isn't, like, a great time for me to feel like I'm about to get punished for, ah, not listening. (Even though I know you wouldn't, like, punish me.)

 

**bread** 2:15 AM

Alright. I apologize. Dom begone. I am now your normal every day pal. (Also, I'm less about punishment and more about trying to gently encourage you to take care of yourself. We aren't about punishment in the Urie household. We're about positive reinforcement.)

 

**dallon** 2:17 AM

(Have I ever told you how much I like you, because, holy shit.)

Are you going to be weird if I talk about my ex

 

**bread** 2:18 AM

(You could stand to mention it more ;) haha.)

Not at all.

You're allowed to talk about him. You rarely mention him anyways, so I can't imagine there ever being a time where I would be weird about you mentioning him. Go on, though.

 

**dallon** 2:22 AM

After spending a week around someone who genuinely cares about me and who isn't abusive towards me I'm starting to realize how bad my situation with my ex actually was, and it scares me. Like, little things. When I broke your coffee pot, for fucks sake--if I did that around my ex, he would've yelled at me and probably raised his hand at me, and would've made me clean it up and made me take care of my own injuries from it but you did, like. The exact opposite. And even now I'm expecting you to be mad about it but logically I know you wont be because really it was just a shitty coffee pot that you could get for five bucks at a second hand store.

On one hand, I'm very freaking excited to finally, like, _have_ someone who isn't going to mistreat me like he did, but on the other hand... It's like. I don't know how to explain it. It's just bringing back a lot of bad memories and reminding me of things that happened that I haven't even thought about in months.

I do know that a lot of this depends on how I think about it, though.

Sex is definitely one of those things where I'm trying to think about it positively, I guess? Before we, uh, did anything, I haven't really had any good experiences with sex, at least not since I was a teenager. (I wasn't a bad teenager, but I also wasn't the golden child my parents thought I was, lol.) I had and still have a very weird relationship when it comes to me and sex. I mean. Look at some of the shit that gets me off. Obviously I have a weird relationship with sex.

It hasn't really been enjoyable for me in a long time, and I'm only just now realizing that after a week of mind blowing awesome sex. It's been so long since I've been able to have sex, and come away feeling better about myself and my relationship with my partner rather than feeling weird and gross and like I need to shower and also like I need to distance myself from said partner.

With my ex, even during times where it wasn't weird and forceful, I would have to go take a long, scalding shower, and sit on the floor in the shower contemplating my fucking existence basically, and sometimes I'd have to go sleep on the couch and not talk to him for half a day.

But. With you. All I wanted to do was lie with you and let you hold me and kiss me and stuff and listen to you say nice and sweet things to me because, like, I'm sure you could tell that I felt weird and insecure and kind of scared. I was afraid that doing anything with you was going to bring back those feelings, but it didn't. I don't know if you know this, but you're very sweet.

Hell! Even the _encounter_ we had on your dining table--usually after, well, _topping_ like that I always would walk away feeling weird and dysphoric and out of touch with my body but I didn't and I don't know what it means.

Tell me to shut up if I'm being rude or anything but I kind of think part of why I wasn't feeling dysphoric after that was because you're also trans. Idk. It's like--I know you understand, and knowing that is somehow comforting and kind of just, like... helps.

Don't get me started with my ex. The only time I was able to have sex with him and feel the least amount of dysphoric was when I bottomed, and when I was indulging his stupid fucking degrading kink and letting him call me all kinds of weird slurs. In hindsight it was a little fucked and I really wasn't into it. Jesus. I'm literally into the exact opposite of it.

I also feel like I'm relearning what I like when it comes to sex. I spent so long trying to match what Voldemort* was into that I kind of forgot what _I_ was into? Like, wow, okay, I actually like being called a sweetheart and I like being told that I'm doing good and _man_ apparently I'm _really_ into being edged.

(* = We don't mention his name in this household. Even hearing his name gives me hives. Ugh.)

TLDR: sex with you? good. sex with other people? no good

Sorry for the string of paragraphs.

 

**bread** 2:55 AM

No need to apologize :heart:

I feel you on the having a weird relationship with sex. I was, ah, assaulted when I was fourteen. I kind of use sex as a coping mechanism. Not as much now as I did, say, four years ago, but I used to have a lot of trust issues when it came to that stuff, I guess. It's like--being in control of the situation really helped me heal, because when that happened to me, that was way out of my control and it absolutely ruined sex for me for a long time.

 

**dallon** 3:02 AM

I trust you, a lot. I'm pretty sure that's obvious at this point. Um.

I'm sorry that happened to you. :( If I was with you in person, I would've given you a hug.

With my ex, I didn't really feel like I ever had an out, because he broke my trust plenty of times.

With you--you were sure to, like, emphasize that if I wanted to stop or slow down, all I had to do was say something, and when I did want to slow down you actually listened, and I know that's literally just you doing the bare minimum, but it meant a lot to me.

And, I mean... I know I'm physically a lot bigger than you and that I'm a good chunk of years older than you, but I kind of look at you as a superior, I guess. Not in a weird way--well, actually, kind of in a weird way when you look at it from an objective, outside point of view--but I do genuinely put a lot of trust in you. It was sort of like that with my ex, except he was WAY older than me and was weird about it, to keep it simple. (He had a super intense daddy kink, which is... whatever but he kind of used it as an excuse to be abusive, if that makes sense? To be fair I sort of had one but after him it's just... nah. I will let a daddy or two slip if I'm getting fucked good, though.)

Though, with you if I say the word, suddenly we're two adults on equal ground having a discussion and I don't think you've ever talked down to me, once. Which is cool. Also, at this point I'm just rambling like an idiot. I'm tired and it's late but I can't sleep

 

**bread** 3:07 AM

You're not an idiot.

I am aware that you trust me a lot and when it comes to you and sex and, in general, me kind of just stepping in as Your Friendly Neighborhood Dom, you're the priority. Like, your safety, comfort, happiness, and well being are my priority, because before having this talk I already kind of got the sense that all that meant a lot to you and that one wrong move on my part could probably royally fuck that all up.

Also, man, I'm not an asshole, and even in some weird alternative universe, I can't see myself ever abusing your trust in any way. Thinking about anyone doing that to you really, _really_ pisses me off. To be fair, I do care about you a lot and I'm a protective person, so what can ya do, y'know? :shrug:

 

**dallon** 3:11 AM

_image.png_

Snowball is on my back again. It's dim in my room but even then he looks fuckin' majestic. Wildly off topic but I think he sensed that I'm in a weird mood, and came to cuddle. He's a good boy.

 

**bread** 3:13 AM

I straight up might come visit you, and never leave, just because of that cat. Holy shit.

 

**dallon** 3:14 AM

I'm ok with that :)

I think I'm gonna go make myself tea and some toast and try sleeping again.

Thanks for talking to me man

 

**bread** 3:15 AM

:heart:

Sleep well my sweet prince

 

**dallon** 3:16 AM

Shh.

***

_**Server Daddy** (AKA bread) in #announcements 11:11 AM_

_@everyone just a daily reminder that @dallon deserves the world and I would, in fact, kill a man in their honor. :heart:_

***

**bread** 6:07 PM

I know you're the one usually coming to me with problems but I think it's finally my turn to come to you

 

**dallon** 6:07 PM

Oh no. :( What happened? (I need to shower because I'm a little grungy from work. I'll try to be quick.)

 

**bread** 6:08 PM

(Alright.)

I had to go grocery shopping this evening, because I had jack shit in my apartment, and I think mentioning the thing that happened when I was fourteen put that energy into the universe, because I ran into her while I was looking at soy milk lol

Now, you may ask, "How can a girl rape someone?" and I'll tell you how. Very carefully. Actually, that's a lie. It involved a lot of transphobia and trying to 'teach me to love my female form.' Point is I saw my rapist for the first time in almost nine years and I'm really fucking shaken up by it. I didn't even know she moved back to Vegas.

She didn't recognize me at first because, I mean, I look pretty fucking masculine--more masculine than I did when I last saw her, which was when I was fourteen--but then she did recognize me and she fucking _complimented me_ on how _handsome_ I got, and acted like she wasn't the one who tried fucking _converting me_ the second I came out to her as trans. I'm so fucking angry about it.

I've spent so long erasing her from my memory and not letting her have this hold on my life and then somehow the universe decides to let her some barreling back into it while I'm at Whole Foods looking at fucking soy milk.

She even asked me if I wanted to _go out_ some time! Like, on a date! What the fuck! No! I don't! I don't ever want to see you again! I straight up just told her that I'm seeing someone and have been seeing someone for months now even though our thing has only been going on for maybe a month. Idk. I also gave her the number to the Pizza Hut that's like a block from my apartment complex when she asked for my actual number. She can fucking choke.

Anyways, I'm sorry.

Rough day, I guess. ._.

 

**dallon** 6:17 PM

Oh, that's fucked, that you ran into her. Jesus.

I'm not the best at, uh, providing emotional support, at least with words. But. I care about you. A lot. And I'm sorry that happened.

Is there anything specific that I can do that would help?

 

**bread** 6:19 PM

Validate me because I'm insecure and I forgot a lot of the details of that specific experience up until I saw her and I'm just _angry_ that someone couldn't just accept that, hey, I'm trans, and that it's ok that my body doesn't match what most people think of when they think of a man.

 

**dallon** 6:20 PM

I got you.

I personally don't think it matters what kind of body you got, because either way you're still daddy as fuck, and you're still my boyfriend, who I care about very deeply, by the way.

I also think your body is perfect the way it is, and I, personally, wouldn't change a thing about it, and you can trust me, since this is coming from a person who's exclusively dated cis guys, at least up until you. Like, I'm someone who's attracted masculine people and look, man, you're pretty fucking masculine. I don't think masculinity has to do with body parts anyways.

Like

Bodies are stupid

And you're more than your body

You are worth a lot more to me than your body. Your body? Great. Love it. 10/10. Very attractive. I can, I have, and I will bust a nut. I'm not saying that it's bad. It's far from that. You, as a person? 500/10. I don't know how to describe the sheer affection that you fill me with, but I look at pictures of you or I'll hear your voice on the phone and I just turn into a giant glob of affectionate _mess_ and the only thought going through my head is, "WOW, I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND! WOW, I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND! WOW, I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!" over and over

(Also -- I do know we've only been a thing for like a month but we've been talking to each other for over seven months now and I think that's more than enough time for me to love you. I don't think that just because we weren't officially dating or anything, I wasn't allowed to feel that for you.)

 

**bread** 6:29 PM

You lied when you said you aren't good at emotionally supporting someone with words. Damn. :(

Also, I love you too. Trust me -- the feelings are _very_ mutual.

 

**dallon** 6:30 PM

:)

Wanna voice chat while I cook myself dinner? :eyes:

 

**bread** 6:31 PM

Hell. Fucking. Yes.

***

**bread** 5:07 AM

Hey what are you doing on Christmas

I'm off work the day before and the day of, + the day before and the day of New Years, & I was thinking of using up my vacation time, which I have plenty of, surprisingly.

 

**dallon** 5:10 AM

I'm sitting in the parking lot at work so my internet sucks, but.

The day before, I'm going to go to mass with my parents, and the day of, I'm probably gonna go have dinner with them, but other than that, nothing. I am probably going to get drunk on NYE though. It's not New Years if you're not fucked up on champagne.

Why do you ask? :eyes:

 

**bread** 5:12 AM

Well. :eyes: My parents are definitely going to be in SLC to spend the holidays with my grandparents, and... I'm thinking I'm going to go with them, then maybe find my way to Provo? :eyes: If that's okay with you, of course.

 

**dallon** 5:15 AM

More than okay :)

If you're gonna be here on Christmas, I might just make dinner for the two of us, instead of eating with my parents. I'm, ah, not out to them, unfortunately. (If I do come out to them, I'm just going to tell them that I'm gay, lol.) I do still want to go to mass with them, though, which shouldn't really take longer than, like, four or five hours? They live in SLC though so I'm gonna have to, like, drive there anyways. Idk.

 

**bread** 5:20 AM

Well I need to go shower but how about after you're done at work today we hash some plans out like some totally harsh hash browns

 

**dallon** 5:22 AM

Lol

Okay

:D <3

***

**dallon** 7:02 PM

Hi

I'm eating dinner. Alone. Is now a good time to hash those plans out?

 

**bread** 7:03 PM

Yes

I'm actually getting my own dinner set out so give me like five minutes but other than that yes we're good to go

Can we call while we eat? My hands are gonna be fairly occupied, so. Y'know. Long distance dinner date? :eyes:

 

**dallon** 7:05 PM

Yes. :)

***

_"Good evening, Dallon."_

"Good evening to you. What day are you supposed to, ah, arrive in Salt Lake?"

_"My parents go on the twentieth, so. Probably on the twentieth. If I go home the same time they do, that'll be on the third. So, I'll be in Utah for two weeks, which is more than enough time to visit. They're both teachers, so they have to be home by the third anyways."_

"Ah. What I was thinking is that after I'm done with Mass on the twenty fourth, I would go... retrieve you, and then we could go to my apartment...? If that sounds alright with you, at least. Though... If you want to spend Christmas with your family, that's cool."

_"I spend Christmas with them every year. My parents and grandparents are probably going to want you to stay for dinner, so if you're down to have dinner with us, and to potentially listen to me and my mom go back and forth over your spot at the table again, it should work out."_

"I think I can handle having dinner with your family. I kind of like your family. Or, well, I at least like your parents. I haven't met your grandparents yet."

_"They're nice. My grandparents are kind of, uh... They're old, but they mean well, you know?"_

"That's... honestly how I feel with my parents. They might want me to have dinner with them on Christmas Eve, and I don't know what excuse I'm going to pull out of my ass to get them to let me leave without causing a fight."

_"And if I don't fuckin' feel that... If you have to have dinner with them, that's fine, man."_

"Awesome. Also... I'm not decorating my apartment for Christmas. I do have plans to tape up a few things of mistletoe, just for romance's sake, but other than that, it's probably going to be pretty boring."

_"Laaame. At least buy, like, a small tree. Damn."_

"I mean, I _do_ have a tree in the extra bedroom. It's crammed into the box with all the decorations still on it, save for the star, so I don't have to go through the trouble of decorating it again. I _might_ drag it out, just for you."

_"That's more like it._ _Also, we should totally get drunk together on Christmas Eve. Not, uh, wasted or anything, but it's an excuse to have eggnog, yeah?_ _"_

"Absolutely. I haven't had eggnog since, well, last Christmas."

_"Also! I'm buying you gifts. Nothing insane, but you're getting some presents from me. My parents aren't flying, so I don't think I'll have any issue bringing stuff with me."_

"If they aren't flying... Why don't you just, like... have them bring you to my apartment? I mean, if you think about it, it gives us more time together. I'm greedy, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

_"That could work, actually, because when you go to mass on the twenty fourth, you could, like, I dunno... drop me off at my grandparents, go keep up appearances with your parents, then come have dinner or something. Also--are you religious? Like, genuinely?"_

"A little bit. Being queer kind of takes the charm out of it, and I'm kind of a bad Mormon when it comes down to it, but I do find comfort in going to church once in awhile and having something to believe in. If you're, uh, not religious, that's cool. I don't really care whether or not you are, so long as you're not a dick about me being religious, I guess."

_"I think it'd be kind of a dick move for me to make fun of you for that_ _. If you were anyone else, I probably would poke a little fun at you, but, like, I love you and shit."_

"If I had my webcam on, you would've seen me make the stupidest, dopiest face."

_"I'm, like, almost positive that it wasn't a stupid face."_

***

**dallon** 12:17 PM

Where are youuu

 

**bread** 12:17 PM

Barely entering Utah. We're at a gas station at the moment.

My dad's inside getting snacks for us and my mom, for some reason, is talking about how me and her should just ditch my dad and vacation in France, and she's trying to explain what France is like, even though she didn't even leave Hawaii until she was in college.

I mean she has a point, because my dad is in a shit mood today, but... Mom. Please.

 

**dallon** 12:19 PM

Oh, god. That reminds me. I haven't been there in so long

I think the last time I went I was... 18? Which was eight, almost nine years ago.

 

**bread** 12:20 PM

You've been to France?

 

**dallon** 12:21 PM

... yeah?

Wait

I... think I forgot to tell you that my parents are, like, _suuuper_ French.

Holy shit. That's like a big part of my identity--being French. And I just forgot to tell you.

Anyways, yeah, I've been to France. It's a nice country and I do recommend it if you'd like a chill vacation.

 

**bread** 12:23 PM

Omg

What

That's so cool

What the fuck

Do you speak it

 

**dallon** 12:24 PM

Bien sûr

Je parle couramment

 

**bread** 12:26 PM

Oh that's hot dude

You gotta speak French to me the next time we have sex

I have a huuuge hard on for getting fucked while the person speaks a whole ass other language

 

**dallon** 12:27 PM

That's... the most unique reaction I've had to me speaking French.

What if I asked you to speak to me in pidgin while we fucked

 

**bread** 12:28 PM

That's a no.

And now I feel embarrassed for asking that from you

Because now I'm imagining us going at it, me mimicking my mom, and then getting stuck in a thought process of just listening to my mom yell at me over something stupid like homework

 

**dallon** 12:31 PM

Lmao

That's how I feel speaking French while having sex

The boyfriend I had before the last one used to _love_ when I did that

Big, big turn off for me. The only times I even speak it is if I'm around my parents. Like...

No thanks. It's weird.

Also I see that you've gone offline.

RIP to your internet.

I love you

I miss you

and I'm very excited to be able to see you

***

**dallon** 12:17 PM

Merry Christmas

 

**josh** 12:19 PM

thanks

you too

hows your christmas so far

 

**dallon** 12:21 PM

Well. I got a yuletide blowjob on the couch this morning from my loving boyfriend, which was pretty awesome. (Yes, I returned the favor. I'm not a gremlin.)

And while we were eating breakfast my doorbell goes off

I kind of ditched my parents yesterday after mass because I told them I was busy/had to pick someone up, but didn't specify anything

And I guess they thought I was going to spend Christmas alone. Which... is far from the truth. My plans for today included playing house with Brendon and in general having a romantic day.

Point is, my parents came to my apartment to surprise me for some reason.

Allow me to set the scene.

Me, Dallon, your protagonist--I answer the door wearing my untied bathrobe, which is fluffy and pastel pink because I like pink and also because I'm cold, plus santa boxers since I need to be festive.

Brendon, my boyfriend, is sitting at my dining table, wearing very adorable leggings--red, white, and green stripes, plus a t-shirt that my parents _know_ is mine, eating breakfast.

Brendon looks gobsmacked.

I feel the blood drain from my face.

My mom looks at me, then at him, and my dad looks more or less amused, as if wondering how this is going to play out.

Mom asks, _"Who's your friend?"_ except, like, in French. She also asks if he's my roommate.

I avoid the question. Classic Dallon maneuver--avoid and deflect. She then clarifies, and asks if he's my boyfriend. Mind you, I'm losing my fucking mind, and I'm sure she, like, _knows_ at this point. So like I rush my way through being like, "Yes, that's Brendon, he's my boyfriend and we've been seeing each other for a few months now. He's in Utah with his parents right now so we thought spending Christmas together would be fun."

Also, _mind you,_ I've spent the past ten years of my life under the assumption that my parents are violently homophobic just because they're super religious.

Not only are they NOT homophobic, they've _known_ I was gay since I was a teenager, because they found my fucking porn folder on the PC that was in my bedroom at the time. Like. Fuck you guys. At least give me a heads up.

Anyways I'm now out of the closet as a gay man which isn't ideal but at least I don't have to pretend I don't have a boyfriend

Also they love Brendon

Which I'm happy about

Because I also love him

I've had a stressful morning and I just barely managed to shoo my parents out of my apartment

 

**josh** 12:42 PM

holy shit

i feel secondhand stressed from reading that

also i can't talk long because... it's christmas and i have my own family to be around, but i did read all of that and i fully support you, bro

:heart:

i'm glad your parents are cool about everything!

 

**dallon** 12:45 PM

It's cool. Have fun with your family. Also, thank you.

:heart:

***

**bread** 4:47 AM

happy new years asshoel

asshole*

sorry

im a little drunk

i have a dilemma

 

**pepto** 4:50 AM

thanks, brendon

what's up

 

**bread** 4:57 AM

soo my sweetie (we havent found a gender neutral term for them that we like yet and ive been just calling them my sweetie) is a lot more drunk than i am

and theyre having a really bad panic attack. i tihink theyre black out drunk right now. umm you know how when i get super piss drunk i sometimes start freaking out and bringing up like traumatizing shit that happened to me? they're doing that and i don't know how to help because i'm really not qualified to help them

they have their head in my lap and im touching their hair for them sine they find that soothing

their cat is also here and im barely managing to get them to focus on petting the cat so they have something else to focus on

i dont know what t o do

any advice

 

**pepto** 5:03 AM

first of all, you need to stop drinking in the first place, especially since you're taking antidepressants

in the future, maybe don't drink with them. like i don't want to be an asshole, but it sounds like alcohol isn't good for either of you to be drinking, so probably don't.

my advice is to try and get them to calm down as much as possible. try some breathing exercises? in for four out for eight. if they'll let you leave for a few moments you should get them a glass of water, and maybe some food too. basically try getting them to sober up a bit if you can

what were you guys drinking

 

**bread** 5:04 AM

champagne

high alcohol content champagne

i'm gonna see if they'll let me get up and get them water and something to eat

 

**pepto** 5:05 AM

alright. let me know how it goes.

 

**bread** 5:27 AM

ok so

tehyre working on getting some water and leftover chinese from last night down

they aren't physically panicking as much s they were

i did get them to agree to go to bed after theyre done eating

which is good i think

id be better at handling this sober

ill keep you posted

***

**bread** 3:09 PM

Update: We're both fairly hungover. They're doing a lot better than they were and I... feel really bad. They apologized a _lot_ about what happened even though I personally don't think they really have anything to be sorry about. Because shit happens.

Last night was just a mess in general.

I wanted: to get a little drunk and have a good time.

Instead, I got: very drunk and had to drunkenly try nursing my romantic partner through a panic attack

Do you know how much of a dumbass I am when I'm drunk

 

**pepto** 3:12 PM

so yeah probably stop getting drunk

and yes, i'm aware. my patio is still stained from the fireball incident.

 

**bread** 3:13 PM

_softly dont.png_

***

**spoon** 5:02 PM

Hey I know we haven't like properly talked in awhile & I know you hold grudges like no other but uh

I reconnected with Linda recently

Which was weird

Anyways I have a girlfriend now

Idk if you care but that's a thing

 

**bread** 5:04 PM

That's nice

 

**spoon** 5:05 PM

Cool

so

are you ok

that seems like a very angry 'That's nice'

 

**bread** 5:07 PM

I'm very sad today

that's about it lol

 

**spoon** 5:07 PM

oh

Why

 

**bread** 5:08 PM

I've sort of made a vow to myself not to discuss my romantic relationships with you

Sooo

 

**spoon** 5:09 PM

ok

fuck me for caring I guess

 

**bread** 5:10 PM

been there, done that.

 

**spoon** 5:10 PM

you suck smh

 

**bread** 5:12 PM

yeah I know

anyways

I stayed a few extra days and flew home and I got home a few hours ago and emotions are really kicking my ass right now

Also had to do my shot today so I'm already emotional from the sudden rush of testosterone

I'm so tempted to just find a job in Provo and live under their bed or something

This long distance relationship shit fucking sucks

Like most of the time as long as I don't see them in person I'm fine and I don't think about it but after being around them for two whole weeks I just...? :'/

I'm gonna go take a shower because I feel gross

happy new years

***

**dallon** 9:27 PM

Besides being sad that you had to leave, I'm suddenly remembering how much I hate that I live alone, because I'm horny and have no one to help me out

Call me Dallon, master of priorities.

 

**bread** 9:28 PM

Lmao

I went to Spencer's apartment and cried to him for a few hours yesterdayand binged on Chinese while I did it

He has a girlfriend now apparently

Did he tell you that

 

**dallon** 9:30 PM

He didn't but I'm happy for him I guess

Anyways

Back to me being horny

I'm not even like _that_ horny

I'm not in the mood to masturbate but like

If someone (you) offered to give me a handy I'd take 'em (you) up on it

 

**bread** 9:32 PM

Cute

I'd offer but we live four hundred miles from each other

Also speaking of you being horny

u want some nudes :eyes:

(Not actual nudes but I took some risque pictures a few hours ago because I felt good about myself. I do have actual nudes though if that's something that interests you.)

 

**dallon** 9:35 PM

I love you of course that interests me

Very much, according to Dallon Junior.

 

**bread** 9:37 PM

If you were anyone else I wouldn't find 'Dallon Junior' to be an adorable phrase

But it's you

And I'm weak

So of course it's adorable

_image.png_

Me, post shower. :eyes:

 

**dallon** 9:39 PM

I feel weird saying anything dirty to you but saying 'nice' is weirder and seems like I don't appreciate you

Because I do

 

**bread** 9:41 PM

Here's the tea: you wanna say something dirty? Go for it.

Low key I assumed that was the point of you sending me a message about your horny-ness.

 

**dallon** 9:42 PM

It's weird when you don't know if the person WANTS those advances

 

**bread** 9:42 PM

You aren't the only one that's horny you fuck omg

I've only been on T for a handful of months I'm literally always horny dude

I'm 23 and I'm at my peak

***

**dallon** 7:12 PM

How do you feel about hair pulling in like... a non sexual way

 

**bread** 7:13 PM

What do you mean

 

**dallon** 7:15 PM

I'm stressed and really need to blow off steam at the moment.

For example, by letting someone pull my hair

And in general just, like, domming me

Even before I wound up fucking traumatized from kinkstershit (courtesy of Voldemort) it was like my #1 way to blow off steam and at the moment that's what I'm in the mood for but you are so far away :triumph:

 

**bread** 7:16 PM

Oh that's cute.

What exactly is stressing you out if you know

 

**dallon** 7:16 PM

So much.

Work is part of it. It's winter so a lot of people's heating has been going out, so we have to build a bunch of shit. I work on the metal part of it -- like if you have a furnace, just know that I'm the guy who builds the metal on the outside of it, or like... ducts in ceilings and shit. I build those too. I'm not too big on the installation side of it though. Anyways, work has been a big stressor.

My apartment is also a fucking mess and I know that cleaning can and will help unfuck my head but I cannot bring myself to do it. I also have to go pay bills & figure out my budget for the next month and I'm... honestly a little too ~stressed~ to do adult things right now :/

Can u do the thing where u tell me what to do and it helps

 

**bread** 7:19 PM

Absolutely

I can't help with the work aspect of it but, do you want, like, indirect help cleaning your apartment? Because I can do that. I'm the king of ADHD so learning how to clean shit is a skill that I'm very good at.

 

**dallon** 7:20 PM

Please.

I am very eager to please.

 

**bread** 7:21 PM

I got you.

We can video call if you get your apartment clean tonight, and I'll order you pizza, too.

Are those good enough rewards

 

**dallon** 7:22 PM

Yes

 

**bread** 7:22 PM

Awesome

I don't know how messy your apartment is but you should start by taking a garbage bag/grocery bag and going around and picking up any big pieces of trash Like, go around your entire apartment and do it. Taking a layer of mess off at a time from the whole project helps more than if you just focus on one room, I've found.

 

**dallon** 7:27 PM

Ok done

There wasn't much trash

Just like... some drink bottles and cans and maybe one takeout container

 

**bread** 7:28 PM

Woo :D

Clothes next

Use a laundry basket and pick up any dirty clothes

Don't gotta do laundry tonight if you dont want to but setting dirty clothes in your laundry room helps

 

**dallon** 7:36 PM

_image.png_

Laundry? In the laundry room.

 

**bread** 7:38 PM

Proud of you, man.

Dishes, cups, & silverware next. Put stuff that doesnt need to be hand washed in your dishwasher & run it. Hand washed stuff can be saved for later if it's too overwhelming.

 

**dallon** 8:02 PM

Ok my dishwasher is running

It already looks, like, a lot nicer in here.

 

**bread** 8:05 PM

:heart:

That's good. So. Usually after dishes I put things away. Like if there's books left out or I have stuff out of place or whatever I go through my apartment and put them in their designated spots. (like, putting remotes where I put remotes, or organizing my coasters, etc.) Is that something you do when you keep up with cleaning your apartment? If it is that's what you should do next.

 

**dallon** 8:09 PM

On it

But

Can I take a break

I kinda. Need some water. And a minute to breathe.

 

**bread** 8:10 PM

Yes  
how long of a break do you need

 

**dallon** 8:11 PM

Like half an hour or something

I'm feeling a lot better and all but I also feel kind of overwhelmed. :(

 

**bread** 8:12 PM

That's okay

Go get some water.

Hydration is important.

 

**dallon** 8:14 PM

_image.png_

I have water, bendy straw and all.

 

**bread** 8:15 PM

Did you... get your nails done

 

**dallon** 8:16 PM

Maybe

I went with one of my friends when she got her nails done and she talked me into getting mine done

They're probably going to pop off within the next week because I use my hands for work, and I already had to explain to my coworkers that they're _toootally_ for breast cancer awareness and not me just liking pink sparkly things

That was such a bad lie I just don't want to get outed

 

**bread** 8:17 PM

Breast cancer awareness? LMFAO dude... Genius.

Point is -- you're fucking adorable.

Wow.

Big heart eyes.

 

**dallon** 8:20 PM

:-)

***

**dallon** 4:17 AM

Me: I'm stressed

My heating, after breaking: Oh? How about now?

I went down stairs, in freezing fucking weather, and checked everything over to see if I could find the problem/perhaps sneakily fix it myself, and even checked my account w/the company that gives us gas for heating/water/etc here to make sure I didn't miss a bill, and basically my heater is broke and it's literally 37 degrees in my apartment.

So now I have to call my landlord and pray he gets it sorted.

I can't sleep because it's too cold

 

**spoon** 4:23 AM

And ur messaging me, because?

 

**dallon** 4:24 AM

Idk Brendon's asleep and I value you less than him

 

**spoon** 4:25 AM

He isn't asleep

He woke up like a few minutes after you sent those. (He was passed out on my couch and I'm at my kitchen table doing taxes at four in the morning because being an adult is fun.)

I think he has daddy senses

 

**dallon** 4:27 AM

Do not ever say that about him again

That phrase has a cursed energy to it.

***

**bread** 4:30 AM

I will literally punt Spencer into the fucking sun if he ever says I have 'daddy senses' again.

Anyways he told me about your heating

That sucks and if I lived in Provo I'd invite you over to cuddle me

 

**dallon** 4:32 AM

I'd gladly accept

I'm shaking from shivering so bad. Ugh.

Kill me.

 

**bread** 4:33 AM

No

Never

You're not allowed to die

 

**dallon** 4:33 AM

>:(

I'm going to freeze to death first though. I have two pairs of socks on, a jacket and a sweater, and two pairs of leggings on RN, plus I'm under a heated blanket, and I'm STILL managing to be cold. Snowball is currently curled up just under the blanket with me because he's cold too.

 

**bread** 4:34 AM

Give him a kiss on his cute head for me

 

**dallon** 4:34 AM

_image.png_

Me kissing my cat. For you.

 

**bread** 4:35 AM

Oh sweetie you look so tired omg :(

I'm still setting that as my phone background but you should try sleeping

 

**dallon** 4:35 AM

No.

No sleep.

Too cold.

Only death.

I am actually very fucking tired. I could cry right now.

 

**bread** 4:36 AM

:(

I hate that I live so far because if I didn't I would drive to your apartment and HUG you.

_aaron paul screaming.jpg_

 

**dallon** 4:37 AM

I love you so much

I'll probably fall asleep soon but it wont be a good sleep :(

At the least I don't have work today

Ugh

 

**bread** 4:37 AM

I love you too

If you wanna give me like half an hour to get home and in my own bed we could call while u sleep/try sleeping

 

**dallon** 4:38 AM

God, please.

***

**bread** 3:27 PM

Did you get your heating fixed

 

**dallon** 3:28 PM

Idk I'm at work still

Also hi I love you

Work is slow as fuck today and I could probably get away with leaving early

 

**bread** 3:30 PM

I hope it got fixed

I love you too

Also, I don't like.

Want to take away from you at all

But boy, I sure am dysphoric today

I'm a day late on my testosterone and my mood is going downhill really fast >:')

 

**dallon** 3:31 PM

:( Why are you late on your T

 

**bread** 3:32 PM

Insurance fucked up & I can't afford to go drop money on it at the moment

 

**dallon** 3:33 PM

How much is it

 

**bread** 3:34 PM

No

 

**dallon** 3:35 PM

Dude

Please

 

**bread** 3:36 PM

No

I'm supposed to be the one buying you stuff

I'm the man here

 

**dallon** 3:37 PM

And?

I'm feeling pretty masc today

Maybe it's my turn to be the man

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3xcybdis1k_

 

**bread** 3:39 PM

slkdh shut up

Lmfao. God, I haven't heard that song in forever.

It's like $90 per vial and my paycheck doesn't go through for a few more days idk

I have enough money but I also need food and gas so idk

 

**dallon** 3:40 PM

No biggie

Whats your paypal

 

**bread** 3:41 PM

Are you sure :(

I'm gonna feel bad

 

**dallon** 3:43 PM

I make 27.50 an hour.

You'd be surprised at how lucrative welding & sheet metal fabrication is.

 

**bread** 3:44 PM

Boi....

All along you could've been my sugar daddy smh

I'm joking (mostly)

It's [email]@[website].com

 

**dallon** 3:48 PM

Done

Go get urself some man juice

 

**bread** 3:50 PM

Please don't ever refer to testosterone as man juice ever again omg

 

**dallon** 3:51 PM

I have oodles of the stuff.

Tell me I'm wrong. I dare you.

 

**bread** 3:52 PM

You're not but that just sounded wrong lol

Also I'm still dysphoric :'/

 

**dallon** 3:57 PM

(Had to answer a question for someone sorry)

How can I be of service

 

**bread** 3:58 PM

(It's ok)

Idk if you can help I think it's just because I haven't done my shot yet :')

I think I'm gonna drive to the pharmacy, get it, then drive to Spencer's since he's better about doing my shots for me than I am

***

**dallon** 6:17 PM

I just got home from work and

Update on my heating: It's been three days and it still isn't fixed

>:')

Did you get the Man Serum

 

**bread** 6:19 PM

.... Man Serum.

I did

I'm @ home again.

 

**dallon** 6:20 PM

Good

Are u still feeling dysphoric

 

**bread** 6:21 PM

Lil bit but I'll pull through tbh

A lot better than earlier tho

 

**dallon** 6:22 PM

That's good that it's better than earlier

Also this seems wildly off topic but like

You said you got a new job awhile back but I never asked what you're doing and I've been a little curious

 

**bread** 6:23 PM

I've been going between substitute teaching and bar tending recently

I'm working on getting like. Proper certification to teach full time. Still trying to put my feelers out though for better stuff. Hi my name is Brendon and I am a mess at the moment.

My situation is not ideal but I'm more financially stable than I was so. Y'know.

 

**dallon** 6:24 PM

Fair enough, man. Also I really gotta shower because I smell like sweat and metal

Then I gotta go buy a space heater so me and my cat don't freeze to death

I love you and I will talk to you later

 

**bread** 6:25 PM

I love you too :heart:

TTYL

***

**dallon** 10:43 AM

Ok I just got out of a meeting and I'm not telling Brendon yet but uh

Hm

 

**spoon** 10:43 AM

What is it Dallon

 

**dallon** 10:44 AM

The company I work for is opening up another shop in Vegas

I was offered, like, the chance to run that shop myself, and offered a _very_ reasonable pay raise & bonus if I took the offer

 

**spoon** 10:45 AM

_And???????_

Did you do it ??????????????

 

**dallon** 10:47 AM

Yes

It doesn't open for another six months but um. Yeah.

The plan at the moment is I'm gonna wait it out here for five months and then I'm gonna move and get acclimated to wherever I move to, then start working the new job. Which will be nice. From what I was told about it, it won't be nearly as much hard labor, so to say, and my raise, per hour, was 10 dollars.

Which puts me at almost $40 an hour

Which is absolutely insane.

Because I'm, what, 27?

Jesus

I'll tell Brendon eventually but I just like wanted to tell someone who I knew wasn't gonna overreact or something idk

 

**spoon** 10:50 AM

Dude that's awesome

If u move can we be IRL friends again

 

**dallon** 10:52 AM

Of course

I think, at this point, I'm big enough to forgive you.

No more funny business. Don't go around having any more crushes on me.

Smh.

 

**spoon** 10:53 AM

Will do

:D

***

**bread** 4:27 PM

Ok Spencer was like really enthusiastic about me talking to you

So

Superman

...

sup*

My phone, dare I say, sucks.

 

**dallon** 4:30 PM

I see Spencer is still a snitch.

Uh

I told him like. About a thing that's going to be happening within the next six months.

I was gonna wait to tell you but apparently he's an asshole

 

**bread** 4:32 PM

What's the thing

It's nothing bad is it

 

**dallon** 4:33 PM

No no no

Nothing bad

I got offered a job somewhere else

Same company and all but they're opening a new shop and I got offered a $10 pay raise + a decent bonus if I accepted the offer

Which surprisingly isn't the important part

 

**bread** 4:34 PM

$10 is a lot jesus

What's the important part

 

**dallon** 4:35 PM

Well

The important part is that, conveniently, the company I work for is opening a new shop in Las Vegas.

It doesn't open for another six months but what I told spoon boy is that, essentially, I'm supposed to wait it out in Provo for the next five months, then move, and have a month to get acclimated before starting work.

So

yeah

I signed contracts and everything today so like... this is happening

I feel like I should've talked to you first but they kinda just sprung it on me and I didn't have to think before being like "UH, YEAH?"

What do you think

 

**bread** 5:10 PM

Hello I had to take a shower because that. Shocked me. And I needed, like, a bit to think.

Pretty much my thoughts boil down to: !!!, AAAAAAAAA?, lots of yelling.

Do you have any plans yet

 

**dallon** 5:12 PM

Sort of?

It's been like... seven hours since I found out

But idk

It opens in September so I think, at the very least, I'll probably visit in July to go look at houses and shit. Idk I've been living in apartments for like 10 years now I'm tired of them

Also I'm gonna just blatantly point out the elephant in the room but I assume we're like gonna want to live together or something because I Know You and I know myself and I just like assume that's where this will probably go

 

**bread** 5:15 PM

My lease is up the last week of July, so

I assume that is indeed where this is going

Are you buying a house or are you gonna rent one

 

**dallon** 5:17 PM

Thinking of buying idk

I have 5 months to worry about it but I have more than enough in savings to, at least, make a down payment on a house if I wanted, and I've kind of been wanting to buy a house for the last year or so anyways...?

Ugh I have to tell my parents about this too

Doubt they're gonna be pleased with me fucking off to Nevada but to be fair I like. Cannot give up a job offer like this. Like I just can't.

 

**bread** 5:20 PM

Also you have me here

So

 

**dallon** 5:21 PM

Truuue.

You should call me while I eat and compliment me because I have anxiety

 

**bread** 5:22 PM

Bold.

Will do


End file.
